Undeath
Undeath, the goal of Necromancers and the crime against the proper order of things. Nature/Explanation Undeath refers to the unnatural distortion of life and death. There term 'unnatural' is used because there are some beings who exist naturally outside the classical definition of being 'alive'. Undeath is most often the result of Necromancy, and in the most basic terms can be described as a dead body moving via magical means, or a being whose life force has been replaced by a spell, more commonly a Hex of some sort. Undeath is closely related to the Eldritch Things, in fact their life forces, are more often that nought, more akin to that of Undeath than a normal life form. In short Undeath mainly refers to the unnatural tampering of a being's life force via magic, usually dark magic, it may even involve a spirit being forcibly held in the world of the living. It should be noted as Undeath, comes from Necromancy, which generally involves dark magic, undeath energy is corruptive. Types of Undeath * Zombies: Corpses reanimated by magic (although some similar, non-magical similarities exist) * Walking Skeleton: Skeletons risen by magic. Despite their appearance, they are often faster and at times stronger than zombies as their motor function are more dependent on magic that rotting muscles. * Spirits/Ghosts * Wraiths: A type of Undeath, where the caster exists in a cloud of black blood after death. It is a failed attempt at becoming a Litch, as its only power is to drain life/blood from others, or possess others, whose bodies are corrupted. Due to its unstable nature, one should not expect this existence to last long without outside assistance. * Wights: A semi-sentient, or sentient Zombie like being, whose soul has been reclaimed to their body or bound to stop it from leaving. They may also be 'programmed zombies, instead of revived people. * Litch: An undead spellcaster, they are bond to their original body, but their soul has been place in a Phylactory, a special jewel/orb that contained their blood, while they puppet about their original body. The Phylactory is their main weakness. * Vampire: Another attempt at immortality, a vampire is a living being cursed with a blood hex. They require blood to survive and the dark magic infused in their life force may give them special abilities given time. However, they are vulnerable to 'shields of psychic will' usually generated by faith and objects and faith, various other weaknesses, but most importantly sunlight to some degree or form. Most must sleep in the day, but some can walk about provided they do not use their dark powers. * Ghouls: Cursed living beings turned into degenerate cannibalistic beasts that feed on the dead. They are insane from the damage done to their souls, via their curse. * Eldritch Things: Through their combination of bio-Alchemy and curse of Undeath, Necromancers are the most likely in the Multiverse to become Eldritch Things Undead Characters * Dantus: A Death Knight * Perido: A vampire * Uosef: A Mummy Undead Character Generator With a generator for Angel(iod)s and Demons, here's one for an undead character. Type # Forsaken: You know the type grey skin, red eyes, possibly some visible bones. Basically a sentient zombie. # Death Knight: The Paladin to the Lich's spellcaster. Often sporting a runic weapon. # Lich: A gaunt, almost skeletal being, maybe even a literal skeleton, they are mages who turned themselves into undead, and maintain their existence via phylactery. # Skeleton: They're a skeleton. # Vampire: A blood sucker. # Mummy: A dead noble wrapped in bandages. Death Knight Armor All Death Knights wear armor blade of Black Iron, and emblazoned with the images of skulls. As should be obvious, if you didn't get the Death Knight option, skip these. # Black Armor: Your typical black armor # Spiked Carapace: Their armor is covered in spikes. # Enveloped in Shrouds: Their armor constantly radiates a black smoke. # Oriental: The way dark samurai armor, with Oni Style horns, and a facemask with a skeletal design. # Barbarian: The Death Knight wears relatively little armor, as they did in life. # Horned: The knight wears thick, bulky layered armor that gives the impression of a horned monster from afar. Death knight Weapon Each Death Knight uses a runic weapon, an enchanted weapon that feeds on the life of their victims to power their undeath. # Straight Sword: # Claymore: # War Axe: # War Hammer # Falchion: # Katana: # Shattered: The blade is shattered but the pieces are held together by magic, the runes constantly glowing. # Mace Death Knight Accessories Roll for 2 # Rib Armor: Besides skulls their armor was designed to invoke the image of a rib cage. # Chains: Their are chains hanging from their armor # Rags: They sport tattered cloth on their armor, maybe the remains of their banner and livery from their time alive. # Arch: On their back is an upside down arch. # Bat Wings Helmet: On their helmet are a pair of sculpted head wings. # Horns: All of the skulls on their armor have horns. # Death Mask: Besides their helmet they wear a mask on their face that invoke the image of death. # Skull Chest Plate: Their chest plate looks like a skull # Runic Shield: Besides their weapon they also have a shield # Fur: Why they need fur stuffed in their armor is anyone's guest # Cape: A dark cape hangs from their back, # Claws: Their gauntlets sport pronounced and dangerous claws. Death Knight Powers Roll for 2 # Raise Undead: All Death Knights can command the undead, but not all can raise them. # Cast Ghost Fire: A ghostly blue flame, so cold it burns, the death knight can cast this from their weapon. # Life Drain: Their blade can drain the life from others to power their necromantic powers. # Summon Steed: A ghostly or zombie steed that can be summoned via ghost fire. # Ice Magic: The Death Knight can summon the powers of winter # Cold Presence: The Death Knight's presence chills their air, and their touch can leave things frozen. # Sense Life: They have the peculiar ability to sense living beings. # Death Master: They have the power to control all lesser undead, even those that retained their minds. # Necrotic Telepathy: The death knight is aware of every minion under their spell, and knows when they fall or when they sense something. # Necrotic Life Bond: When injured they can drain the undead under their command to restore themselves. # No Pain: Even when struck by holy weapons, the death knight feels no pain. That is not to say they haven't been injured. # Hex: A cut from their blade will curse the victim. Lich Origins # Disgraced Wizard: # Ambitious Sorcerer: # Dark Priest: # Opportunistic Apprentice: Lich Appearance # Skeleton: The lich is a skeleton # Gaunt: The lich looks like an emaciated version of what they did in life # Mummified: The lich's flesh looks dead and dried out. # Porcelain: The Lich could past for alive, but their skin looks sickly pale and almost faux on a closer inspection. Lich Garments # Wizard Robes: # Death Knight Armor and Tattered Robes: Roll in the Death Knight Armor robes. # Noble Clothing and Jewelry: # Tattered Robes: # Heavy Dark Robes: # Robes and Orbs: They wear wizard robes, but there are orbs, such as on their shoulders, etc. Lich Accessories Roll for 2 # Wizard's Staff # Crystal Ball # Skull Amulet # Ghosts: Circling at all time is a swirling mist, within it are ghostly images. # Shoulder Pads # Back Arch: # Head Piece: A large circular head piece behind the head inscribed with runes # Bat Theme: All over their body are a bat theme pieces of decoration or armor. # Gauntlet: A gauntlet of Black Iron, encrusted with jewels and runes. It is a spellcasting tool' # Chains: Chains hang from their body, why? Who knows? # Skulls: Literal skulls are on their body. # Mask: A white porcelain mask over their face Lich Powers All Liches are masters of Necromancy, to what degree varies. They can raise and control the undead standard, as for their other powers... Roll for 2 # Levitation # Cast Ghost Fire: They can throw # Mass Undead: They can raise a large number of undead at once. # Life Drain: They can drain the life energy directly from mortals. # Hex: They can curse mortals with a whither spell. Upon death they become a zombie. # Necrotic Telepathy: They are mentally connected to their minions. # Necrotic Lifebond: They draw strength from their minons, and their minion's minions. # Death Knight Creation: The lich has the knowledge to create runic weapons and thus Death Knights. # Scorched Earth: They can hex the ground that anyone who dies automatically become a zombie. # Demon Summoning: They know how to summon a demon via a ritual, and bind them to their command. Go to the Demon page to use the character generator there. # Teleportation # Undead Creation: The lich knows how to create more than zombies, they can create sentient undead like Vampires, Forsaken and sentient skeletons. Lich's Phylactery # Jewel # Crystal Ball # Wizard's Staff # Chest # Doll # Skull: # Coffin # Cauldron Mummy Origin # Deceased King: A fallen king, like many he saw himself as a god and found the indignity of death beneath him. He ordered his priests to rectify that, thought I don't think this was what he meant. Oh, well, new lands to conquer. # Evil Prince/Princess: In life they sought power beyond their station, a noble who did traitorous, profane things. In death they were cursed with undeath making them our problem...wait... # Fallen General/Hero: When they fell they were celebrated a war hero, but awakening to find their people gone and civilization dust? Blood must pay for blood even if time has hidden the culprits kill enough and their descendants will pay. # Dark Priest: Perhaps they were a priest to the god of death, perhaps they were just evil, and longed to escape Death's grasp. Mummy Accessories Roll for 2. Roll again if you get the same one twice. # Kopesh: A curved blade, said blade resembles the letter C and is engraved with hieroglyphs # Crown: A red and bronze bell shaped crown. # Excessive bandages: # Jewelry: Their body is covered perhaps just as much jewelry as bandages # Head Piece: A circular head piece worn behind the head. # Necklace: Circular necklaces made of red and bronze tiles. # Death Mask: A mask in the shape of one of their animal headed gods ## Hawk ## Crocodile ## Hound: ## Human # Animal Pelt: Maybe worn as a cape around around their waste. A memento from their past life. # Spear: A kopesh style spear. # Chest Piece # Beetle Amulet: # Jewel Eyes: Instead of empty eye sockets, they have jewels in them which glow with their unearthly power. Roll a D6 to determine the color ## Jade ## Emerald ## Ruby ## Sapphire ## Amethyst ## Topaz Mummy Powers Besides their skeletal legions Mummies often come with other powers. Sometimes it's from their own dark knowledge, other times to convince grave robbers from breaking into their tombs. Roll for 2 # Bandages: Some of them can use their bandages to grab others # Levitation: # Telekineses: # Ghost fire: They can cast fireballs of ghostly blue flames. # Command Animals: # Walking Plague: Their presence is unholy, causing flies, or locusts or perhaps just a simple sickness to go with him. # Hex: A curse that slowly causes the victim to become sick and wither away. Their corpse would return as an undead servant. # Control Golems and summon Gargoyles: They can bring statues to life, specifically the kind made by their civilization. # Curse of Undeath: They can curse others to become undead. # Sarcophagus: When slain they turn to dust and reform in their sarcophagus. It may take decades or centuries but if it is not destroyed they will keep coming back. # Electrical Bolts # Necromantic Telepathy: They can sense all that their minions detect, and when they are destroyed. Vampire Traits Roll for 2 # Pointed Ears: # Glowing Eyes: # Sickly Pale Skin: # Talons: Instead of normal digits, they have three digits on their hands and feet which sport talons. # Batwings: They have natural bat wings on their backs # Black Eyes # Tattoos # Bald # Pronounced Fangs: Unless they hide their mouth, their fangs can always be seen popping out from under their lips. # Horns: Draconian like horns on their head. Vampire Powers Just a bit of advice, some vampires are old and strong enough to walk about but they cannot feed, or use any of their dark powers in the sun's light, or light of a full moon. Why, because burning alive is not fun for anyone. Roll for 2 # Wall crawling # Mind Control: They can hypnotize unprotected mortals # Levitation # Command Wolves # Command Bats # Progeny Life Bond: The more progeny they have the more powerful they become. # Convert Others: Despite how it's depicted in modern culture, just being bitten by a vampire does not turn you into one, not the case with this one, who hexes their victims to vampiric undeath. # Blood Magic: They can manipulate blood and use it for casting spells, or their magic is just themed around it. Blood of the living, still in their body is harder to control. # Turn into a beast of the night # Turn into Mist: For a short period of time # Regeneration: They can heal from most wounds fairly quickly # Runic Weapon: They have the weapon of a death knight and thus access to some of their powers. Roll for 2 on the death knight powers chart. Vampire Attire Roll for 2 # Topless: If female, just put scantily clad. For some reason they prefer to wear just trousers and no shirt. # Dracula Cape: We both know I don't need to explain this. # Shoulder Cape: A cape on their shoulder # Bat Armor: Bat themed armor # White Mask: # Crimson Robes: # Tattoos: # Skulls # Curved Spike Shoulder pads: # Scarf hiding their mouth: # Head Piece # Gauntlets Generic Undead Origins Assuming you got forsaken or Skeleton. # Death Knight Creation: You are the creation of a death Knight # Hexed: You were hexed, but worse you retained your mind. # Ticked off a Lich: self explanatory # Died on cursed ground: same as above. # You chose this: # Can't remember Race If you don't want to automatically go with the obvious stance of a human. # Human # Elf # Orc # Beast Folk ## Minotaur ## Lizard folk ## Avian ## Merfolk # Dwarf/Gnome # Other Forsaken Class Before death, and undeath, what where they? # Barbarian # Soldier # Knight # Mage # Priest # Rogue Generic Undead Accessories Roll for 1 # Rotting skin # Visible joints # Maggots # Boils # Bleed Bile # Ghost Fire eyes # Shadow Presence # Undead Limb: They look entirely alive except for one specific limbs. Category:Concepts Category:Magic Category:Eldritch Things